Love is Innocence
by Neishavampwolf
Summary: Two years ago Bella Swan left Forks after getting her heart broken twice. Now she is back and things are very different. Bella can't sneeze without it being in the news somewhere, which makes keeping the biggest secret she has ever had to hold that much harder to keep under wraps. In comes Paul Lahote. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I just love playing with the characters. This is for the whole story

Full Summary: Two years ago Bella Swan left Forks after getting her heart broken twice. Now she is back and things are very different. Bella can't sneeze without it being in the news somewhere, which makes keeping the biggest secret she has ever had to hold that much harder to keep under wraps. In comes Paul Lahote. They are destined to be together according to her grandmother and anyone that has ever been in the same room as them and even she can't deny her attraction to the gorgeous werewolf. But staying with her dad until the end of her senior year is supposed to be her down time and a relationship just isn't in her plans. But the words 'Down time' just don't exist in Bella Swans' life.

Chapter 1

I wiped my sweaty hands on my navy blue high waisted pleated skirt, breathing in deeply as I did so. This has been going on for the past four months and no matter how many stages and no matter the country, I still felt like my puke was going to be everybody's business in a couple of minutes before I got on stage.

Over the past two years my confidence level has been boosted up. And I can definitely say that I am not that meek little girl who blushed over everything and had two left feet.

But it seems that matter how high my confidence level is, stage fright will forever be a part of me.

Although I know that I am just psyching myself out. Once I get on that stage and lose myself in the music with my fans cheering me on all my worries will be gone.

Mark, the stage manager, started his annual countdown before it was time for me to go on.

"Alright Bella in five...four...three...two..." And his voice was just a sound in the back of my mind as the round platform lifted me up on stage a huge grin on my face as my fans roared my name.

The concert started with me singing the song title and the biggest song of my debut album 'Hit the Lights'

I spent the next two hours jumping around stage singing hit songs from my album with the fans singing with me word for word.

As always I took a break in the middle of the concert to take a breather, talk to my fans, and answer questions from twitter.

When the concert ended I said goodbye to my fans and ran off the stage straight to my dressing room thankful to be done. I let out a deep breath as I dropped like a sack of potatoes on the red velvet couch, just staring at the ceiling. Not a minute later I could hear the clicking of heels on the hardwood floor, then my door opened and Cassandra, my manager, popped her head in.

"Can I come in?" She asked her familiar voice bringing a smile to my lips

"Of course. You don't even need to ask"

She smiles then stepped fully into the room and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her outfit.

"How many pencil skirts and blouses do you own Cassie? Can't you wear something else?" I say a teasing smile on my face.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes at me and she didn't say a witty retort like she normally does when I make fun of how she dresses and my eyebrows creased into a worried frown.

I met Cassie two years ago at the beginning of my career. She was a guest at some party my Step dad Phil threw, we got to talking and here we are manager and client. Although she is more my sister than anything now.

Cassie is drop-dead gorgeous. Sometimes I call her Snow White because she fits the description to a tee. With her midnight black hair, porcelain skin, and ruby red lips. Her body, which was always covered in knee length pencil skirts and blouses, is long as she stood talk at 5'10 without heels with curves to die for. But the most beautiful feature that Cassie possesses is her eyes. They are the most shocking and icy blue that I have ever seen. The color is a mixture of ice blue and the ocean. Most people are scared to look into her eyes because they say that it feels like she is seeing into their souls. Every though, dream and moment of their life she could she they said and it was totally true.

Cassie has a gift that she was born with, and it is very rare, as rare as an empath and it is mostly what people think it is. Most say that eyes are the windows to the soul, well for her that is true in every sense of that saying. Whenever Cassie looks into sometimes eyes she can see everything about them. Anything they have ever done, thought or said, it is all in her brain, like a book laid out for her to read. When she was turned into a vampire nearly 3 centuries ago her talent or curse as she calls it on enhanced.

"Cassie what's going on?" I asked her sitting up on the couch. She plopped ungracefully on the chair that was behind her and stared at me for a while before saying

"Nothing." She replied her shaking her head which made her ponytail swish behind her. I gave her my 'Stop trying to lie cause you suck at it' before she sighed and said

"I'm just worried about you. I mean you're going back to Forks today and I don't want you to get hurt by seeing those people again. Can't you just ask your dad to meet you up here? Chances are you'll run into at least one of them somehow." Her blue eyes soft and compassionate. All the things that she just said, I have thought about and while I may not be ready to see Jacob or Billy, I am ready to see my dad. I mean it's been two years. And I told her just that.

"I understand. Just call me if you need to talk. I'm always here you know that. Now get your sexy behind up, we have an M&G to get to." She laughed and with that the serious air was gone and we were back to joking as I changed into winter ready clothes.

This consisted of black American Apparel leggings, wine colored open stitched jumper with a white tank top underneath, a beige Faliero Sarti scarf and brown City Snappers women riding boots. For accessories I put on French Connection Pyramid Earrings, Brown Cross Heart Ring which went on my middle and ring finger, and a Sydney Evan Love Ring which went on my index finger. Last but not least my favorite accessory which was my trusty Louis Vuitton Neverfull Purse Blog, which I took everywhere with me.

"So what do you think?" I say twirling in front of Cassie, a huge grin on my face

She responded by saying "You look FINE!" snapping her fingers in a 'Z' motion. I giggle slightly before grabbing my favorite accessory which was my trusty Louis Vuitton Neverfull Purse Blog, which I took everywhere with me.

"Onward Madam" she giggles. We grab the rest of our stuff and leave the dressing rooms walking towards were the meet and greet was being held. With my enhanced hearing I could hear the exited chatter of my fans and a huge smile split across my face as I prepared to lose myself in my fans.

I spent the next hour talking to fans, signing autographs and taking pictures with the girls and surprisingly guys that were backstage. Honestly, it's during times like this I'm happy that I can't get tired literally. This makes me have more respect for the human singers who go through this.

When the meet and greet was over and the fans left I grabbed my purse from its hiding spot and then left the KeyArena. When I got outside there was already a taxi waiting for me outside, and I quickly got in swimming through waves of paparazzi with the help of some bodyguards. Finally I was able to relax in the backseat after telling the driver to drop me off at the Maxwell Hotel. While in the backseat I texted Cassie to tell her that I was on my way to the hotel, then I got twitter and tweeted out 'World Tour is over and while I love being on the road it's time for a break. Thanks to all the fans that supported me and came to the show. Love ya'

When we reached the hotel, I paid the driver and got out of the taxi. Again I was almost blinded by the fleet of paparazzi outside the hotel who didn't seem to know what personal space is. After wrestling my way through them not in the mood to answer questions I finally got inside the hotel breathing a sigh of relief. A couple minutes later I was leaning against the elevator door relaxing a bit with the key card in hand to the Prima Donna suite. Finally in the room I took a long bath, and then changed into some comfortable PJs before snuggling into the heavenly sheets on the king bed. Although I was dog tired, sleep was just not coming to me so I turned on the TV and watched reruns of my favorite show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Even though I knew very well why sleep wouldn't find me I refused to admit it. I was scared. Something I haven't been in a while. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to handle seeing Jacob. I was scared that my secret would be revealed in the little I would be there. But most of all, I'm scared that Charlie would accept me anymore after I left him without a word 2 years ago.

My original plan was to go to Forks tonight and sleepover, but honestly I couldn't handle that. My old bedroom had so many memories that if I slept in there, I would lose my mind, and I would suffocate under the feelings that that bedroom brought to me. Since I left Forks two years ago I have barely step foot in the state of Washington unless it was necessary, scared that I would run into someone I knew. This is the first time I have been this close to Forks since leaving and I can't handle the thought of being this close to Charlie and not seeing him.

I spent the next hour watching Buffy kick ass before sleep finally overcame me, my mind uneasy even in slumber as I waited the day that was coming. Oblivious to how much my life was going to change tomorrow.

Hope you enjoy, please tell me what you think :-)


	2. Chapter 2- Reunion part 1

**_Won't even give you excuses but just know I'm very, very, very, sorry for the long wait. On with the story :-)_**

Chapter 2

The next day I woke up from a restless sleep at around 10. The whole night was spent dreaming about my dad turning me away and him telling me that he hates me in many different scenarios.

I spent the rest of the morning in bed trying to push back the inevitable for a least a couple hours. By the time 12 rolled around my mind was a whirlwind of thoughts but it was to go as the drive from Seattle to Forks would take a least there hours.

So I got out of bed and ordered room service when my stomach threatened to eat it self. Instead of waiting for the food to come I took a quick five minute shower before picking out the clothes I want to wear from my suit case. Which consisted of black and navy blue tights, a white shirt that said "I heart L.A" in purple and reached on top of my thighs. I paired them with a black leather jacket that ends under my breast and black studded combat boots that reached under my calves.

After getting dressed I finally grabbed my purse from yesterday and my small suitcase, before finally exiting. When I got to the main lobby I checked out, then started to walk all the way across the hotel and hopefully out the back door to avoid the fleet of paparazzi outside.

It is way to early to deal with these fuckers. "Please God let me make it to my car without being stopped", I prayed under my breath. But my prayer was not fufilled

" !" A voice from behind me called out.

I sighed, hoping it's not a fan before remembering that the fans can't come inside the hotel.

Turning around I saw a cute bus boy around my age walk-running towards me pushing a cart. When he reached me I gave him a smile and raised my eyebrow.

"Yes?" I couldn't help but smile at the slight blush that rose on his cheeks

"You...uh...you forgot your breakfast" and as soon as the words left his mouth my stomach rumbled and it was my turn to blush

I gave him a slight nod and lifted the cover of the plate. Instantly the smell of eggs and bacon wafted into my nose, and my mouth watered. Right in the middle of the hotel lobby I picked up the fork next to the plate and starred eating. People walking around the lobby looked at me in disgust but I couldn't care less. Honesty if these people understood my hunger they would look like that. Plus most of them are stuffy business men and women with a stick up their asses. I inhaled the food and within minutes I was done and downing orange juice. When I looked down the cover was placed back on the plate and the bus boy had an amused smile on his gave. But I just shrugged and gave him a smirk before turning around and walking away.

When I got to the back door of the hotel two security guards that I recognize from the your were standing next to it and when engage them questing looks they both said " " I rolled my eyes but didn't comment knowing that Cassie probably compelled them to come here with me and stay with me until I at drive away from the hotel safely. She knew perfectly well that I could take care of myself but she would Cassie if she wasn't such a worrywart.

Annoyance flashed through me as I arrived outside to see the paparazzi surrounding my car. Cassie can be to smart for her own good sometimes. The guards surrounded me as best they could, and pushed there way through the mob of paparazzi. I didn't even pay attention to the questions they we're asking me. Just kept my head down and focused and not becoming blind from the flashes of their camera. Finally after what seemed to be an hour but was probably only 4 minutes I reached Carter-my white 2013 Range Rover Evoque- got inside, and locked the door after saying thank you to the guards.

As soon as I got inside the car I pulled out my car keys and started the car. I waited a while to make sure that the people in my way moved out before I started driving. I plugged my phone into the car and relaxed as Lana Del Rey's haunting voice filled the car.

It took an 1 and a half to get to Forks with my "crazy ass driving" as Derek calls it and by the time I pulled up to Charlies house it was only 2:30. My stomach was trying to eat itself and all I could think about was food, food, and more food having eaten the half empty bag of chips I had found in the car halfway through the drive.

The whole drive I thought about what I would say to my dad when I saw him for the first time in two years. But nothing seemed right so I decided to just let things go however they go. One thing my heart and my mind did agree on though was that there would be no crying. At all.

By the time I noticed the other cars in the drive way it was too late. Dealing with other people was the last thing I wanted to do right now, but I couldn't do anything about it as the door opened and Charlie came out. My throat closed up and the back of my eyes started to sting. Jesus, I'm not even here for ten minutes and tears are ready to come out. Before I had time to restart the car get the hell out of there like the coward I had suddenly become, Charlie started speaking

"Can I help you?" He said intensely looking at the car and I felt like he could see straight into my soul. This was kind of stupid seeing he couldn't even see through the fumed window. I knew what I had to do even though I was dreading it. Grabbing my purse with one hand, I opened the car door with my other, also making sure to grab my phone. With one last deep breath I exited the car.

The shock that showed on my dads face told me that he recognized me immediately and my plan to pretend like I got the wrong house wouldn't work.

"Bella? Oh my God Bella." He whispered before running towards me and wrapping in a huge so tight that if I were human I wouldn't be able to breath.

When I smelled the tears I knew my rule about crying would fly out the window.


End file.
